


King & Lionheart

by Garudine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Garrison Klance, Keith tiene la paciencia de un santo, Lance es un lil shit pero va aprendiendo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Roleswap, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garudine/pseuds/Garudine
Summary: » Keith Kogane. El mejor piloto de toda su generación, un chico que es tratado como si su destino estuviera ya marcado con la señal del éxito y heroísmo. Un muchacho admirable, centrado y paciente.Lance Mcclain. El chico problema del Garrison. Su entrada por recomendación pende de un hilo gracias a su actitud rebelde y problemática. Excelente en sus deberes, confianzudo en sus habilidades, pero dejando mucho que desear en todo lo demás.En especial porque Lance preferiría destruir su propia carrera antes de dejar que la de Keith reluciera aún más por encima de la suya. «+ ---------------------- +{ Pasado, presente, y futuro. Viñetas que muestran sus complicados comienzos, al igual que su brillante evolución. }





	1. Lance • 4 Years Prior

═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══

No estaba primero.

A Lance le costó muchísimo procesar esa información. Después de todo, ésto se trataba de su sueño. El Garrison era aquel lugar al cual sí podía decir que había sido de sus pocas ambiciones de toda la vida, su mayor objetivo ¡Y lo intentó! ¡En verdad! Había trabajado **arduamente **para intentar destacar ¡Lo había hecho!

Luego de venir de una familia llena y completamente repleta de gente que era superior a él en cualquier ámbito, finalmente había creído que estar allí y demostrar en qué era lo que simplemente **sabía** que era su punto fuerte era la mejor manera de demostrar que encajaba en algún lado.

Pero no había sido así.

Mientras varios compañeros de curso buscaban sus nombres en los resultados, algunos sorprendidos y otros lamentándose por su desgracia, él no tenía que esforzarse mucho porque su nombre estaba arriba de todo.

Solo que no tan arriba como querría.

_ **"Pilotos de Combate:** _

_ **1- Keith Kogane.** _

_ **2- Lance Mcclain."** _

Quién demonios era Kogane y por qué el desgraciado se atrevía a robarle el puesto.

Mientras otros siquiera festejaban el hecho de siquiera pasar a la lista de pilotos de combate, Lance lo tomaba como una obviedad para sí mismo. No toleraría quedar como un piloto de carga, junto con el resto. Era **mejor** que todo eso y deberían **saberlo**.

De repente, vitoreos comenzaron a escucharse a su lado. Una muchedumbre dejaba de lado sus penosos resultados para enfocarse en otra persona totalmente diferente a todos ellos. El escándalo era acompañado de varias palabras de aliento que el cubano pudo escuchar a la perfección:

_» ¡Felicidades por ser el número uno! «_

_» Oye ¿Podrías ayudarme con el simulador? «_

_» ¡No, no! ¡Tiene que darnos clases de teoría aeronáutica! ¡La profesora explica horrible! «_

Risas amigables, pura admiración, halagos que no eran para él.

No hacía falta ser extremadamente inteligente para caer a quién le estaban besando el suelo por donde caminaba. Volteó la mirada hacia el tumulto de gente que había rodeado al muchacho, el cual parecía tener un tiempo difícil siguiéndole el ritmo a todas esas sonrisas y palabras que iban y venía a cada segundo.

Cerró el puño con fuerza, su entrecejo se frunció.

_Kogane._

¿Qué tenía de asombroso? Lucía completamente normal ¡De seguro que ni siquiera merecía estar allí! Al menos, no tanto como él. Nunca podría llegar a comprender todo lo que Lance puso de sí para quedar nada más que en un mísero segundo lugar.

Sintió la rabia hervir su sangre. Antes de siquiera analizarlo, antes de siquiera detenerse a pensarlo una vez más para brindarse tranquilidad, caminó hasta quedar frente suyo. Una pisada particularmente fuerte llamó la atención de todos allí hacia él. Sentía todos esos ojos encima suyo, expectantes. El silencio reinó por completo en el pasillo.

Normalmente eso daría el pie para que cualquiera se intimidara por la situación. Lance nunca fue como el resto.

—Soy mejor que tú —espetó entre dientes, veneno en su tono—. Mira, si estuviera en tu lugar ¡Yo comenzaría a cuidar bien mi puesto! Porque ¿Quién sabe? Capaz no estés allí por mucho tiempo.

El muchacho, Kogane, no respondió absolutamente nada. Cuando éste se dignó a mirarle, notó que solo había confusión en su rostro. Un tic en sus dedos ¿Acaso no lo estaba tomando en serio?

—De... ¿De acuerdo? —respondió, dubitativo.

Miró hacia la gente que le acompañaba, sus seguros amigos lamebotas, como si buscara una manera en la que ellos le dieran las palabras en la boca. Más encima cómodo, wow, ya podía sentir cómo lo detestaba.

Volvió la mirada a Lance, esbozando lo que a sus ojos era la sonrisa más falsa e incómoda que había visto alguna vez en su vida. Era directamente vergonzosa.

—Eh... ¡Buena suerte!

Buena suer-- ¿¡Éste tipo hablaba en serio!?

—¡TÚ NECESITARÁS BUENA SUERTE!

Su grito se escuchó cual eco. Completamente indignado por toda la situación, su frustración no haciendo nada más que incrementar más y **más**, pateó el suelo del impulso que no pudo ser capaz de controlar. Rápidamente le dio la espalda y se alejó del lugar a paso firme y apresurado.

—Ah, sí, Mcclain. Pff, tú no le hagas caso ¡Es todo un rarito en nuestro curso!

Mordió su labio inferior al escuchar eso, queriendo discutirles pero al mismo tiempo utilizando su poco auto-control para al menos guardar el rastro de dignidad que le quedaba. No, ésto no podía quedarse así. No iba a aceptarlo. Iba a trabajar el triple de duro y habría un cambio, reclamaría su merecido puesto. Era lo que debía suceder, porque cualquier otro resultado no sería nada más que una derrota.

Se negaba por completo a volver a ser la sombra del resto.  


_ **· ✫ ✦ ✵ .** _

La primera vez que Lance tuvo noción de la existencia de Keith, tenía catorce años y recién estaba pasando por su primer cuatrimestre desde que se había mudado al Garrison luego de luchar con uñas y dientes por un puesto dentro de los pilotos de combate, aquel que su hermana terminó consiguiéndole por recomendación propia.

Una edad demasiado temprana para ver cómo todos tus sueños se iban destrozando sólo porque alguien más estaba allí para robarte todo lo que considerabas tuyo.

El primer sentimiento que sintió hacia Kogane, fue odio.

Un puro, sincero, completamente honesto odio.

Siempre detrás de él, siempre siendo menos. No importaba el esfuerzo que le colocara en pilotear mejor, no importaba qué tanto estudiara, no importaba el porcentaje de sus notas. No importaba su promedio, no importaba que se desvivía día y noche por ello. No importaba que durante su tiempo en el Garrison, su existencia consistía en qué estaba fallando, en cómo lo podía mejorar.

Ni un segundo de descanso, ni un momento en el que se detuviera a pensar que estaba progresando. Ni una sola ocasión donde se sintiera orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

No era suficiente. No era mejor. No era _él._

Keith Kogane estaba allí para arruinar su vida.

Por lo que Lance comenzó a enfocarse en arruinar la suya.

Si siempre se aseguraba de sentarse detrás de él en sus clases compartidas, era para tirar de la pequeña coleta que el muchacho siempre tenía pulcramente hecha. Unos segundos de distracción y mirada molesta que le eran como de las mejores recompensas que podría tener.

Cuando les tocaba pilotear con sus caza de práctica, Lance se aseguraba de al menos chocar a Keith cinco veces por cada una de ellas. Era un lindo número, ¡Perfectamente equilibrado!

Cuando era el turno de Keith de pasar al frente para exponer, Lance se encargaba de ser aquel que levantaba la mano a cada segundo para preguntar cosas que podrían llegar a no tener sentido con su tema. Con tal de distraerlo, con tal de sacarlo de su enfoque de cerebrito que se sabía todos los libros de memoria, se sentía realizado.

Cuando se encontraba rodeado de aquellos lamebotas que tenía por amigos, la sangre de Lance hervía aún más. Se volvía más atrevido, más desafiante.

Su mayor orgullo fue cuando logró que Keith cayera de cara al suelo por un zancadilla que le hizo, ¡Si hasta logró que sangrara! ¡Él! ¡El niño maravilla no era inmortal e intocable después de todo!

Su mayor pesar fue cuando lo único que logró con ello fue una suspensión de una semana.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Él no te hizo nada, animal!

Era lo que siempre le gritaban. Compañeros de sus cursos, mismos amigos de Kogane, profesores que se cansaban de su constante actitud rebelde y desafiante.

—¡Por supuesto que hizo algo! ¡Hizo LO PEOR! —exclamaba Lance cada vez, altivo— ¡El mayor error de todos: EXISTIR!

No había manera en la que le hicieran desistir de sus acciones.

Los años pasaban, nada en Keith cambiaba.

Las amenazas de expulsión se volvieron reales para él por considerarlo indisciplinado, no apto para una academia de élite como el Garrison lo era. La rabia que podía sentir burbujear dentro de sus venas sólo se volvía más potente, más amarga.

Sin embargo, Keith nunca mostró una reacción por todo lo que hacía en su contra. Nunca demostró odiarlo de la misma manera en la que él mismo lo hacía. Nunca lo consideró digno de su tiempo más allá de un segundo de reconocimiento.

¿Acaso ese era su plan? ¿Ignorarlo, provocarlo? ¿Lograr que lo expulsaran sin siquiera mover un sólo dedo? ¿Se creía el rey de todo el puto Garrison? ¿Del universo? ¡No lo hagan reír! De lo único de lo que era rey era de los sobre-valorados.

Le daba náuseas el sólo verle.

Toda la academia adoraba a Kogane, y era su trabajo el demostrarle que no podía tener todo lo que él quisiera en la vida. Que no iba a ceder, que era mejor que toda esa gente que iba detrás de él como si fuera un Dios en la Tierra.

Todo estaría mejor si no estuviera aquí, ¿Cómo es que nadie lo veía?

¿Cómo podían estar tan ciegos por un tipo cualquiera?

Pero allí estaban todos, colocándose de su lado. Defendiéndolo y cuidándolo como si se tratara del más puro y valioso cristal. No viendo lo justo de todo lo que Lance hacía, para sólo tacharlo de molesto e infantil.

Dejándolo solo una vez más.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. Lo _odiaba._

_Todo sería perfecto si se fuera de una maldita vez._  


═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeenas tardes, días, noches, dependiendo del horario en el que lean ésto (?). 
> 
> Sí, tengo otro fic que tengo que actualizar. Lo sé. Pero escuchen: Es largo, y me cuesta el triple porque ya tengo planeado para que sean capítulos largos así que demoro el triple de lo que puedo demorar con éste. (?) 
> 
> Además!! Éste AU lo tengo escrito desde hace bastante tiempo, y creí que sería un buen momento para comenzar a publicarlo. Es un roleswap!! Y si no saben qué significa eso, se los dejo simples: Es un AU donde todo es lo mismo, pero los personajes cambian de puesto. En éste caso, Lance ocupa el puesto de Keith, mientras que Keith ocupa el puesto de Shiro.
> 
> No es EXACTAMENTE IGUAL a ellos por obvias razones. Sólo adapto las circunstancias base de los dos, adaptándolas a los nenes /o/ 
> 
> Es un poco raro, pero espero que les guste la idea!! La próxima semana actualizo, ya tengo varias partes escritas así que les aseguro constancia uvu 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! Y recuerden: Los votos y los comentarios hacen a Garu feliz!!


	2. Keith • 1 Week Later

═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══

En el espacio no existía el sonido.

Sin embargo, eso sólo hacía más tétrico todo el asunto cuando se encontraban peleando contra flotas enemigas, aquellos que conocía demasiado bien para su comodidad, los galra. Los disparos, brillantes y cegadores, ocurrían de ambos lados. Explosiones eran visibles por parte de naves contrarias, escombros ahora flotando y siendo obstáculos que evitar con sus nuevos leones.

Todo eso, todo ese horrible escenario en el que ninguno de ellos había sido preparado, toda _esa_ guerra transcurría en el más absoluto silencio. Si uno se despistaba de lo que alguien de su equipo decía, podía llegar a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

Esa "desagradable sorpresa" era en la que se encontraba Keith ahora.

El equipo se había desperdigado, cada uno por su lado debido a que recién eran nuevos en todo éste asunto de trabajar como equipo, eran aún más nuevos en el tema de encontrarse en medio de una guerra que colocaba el bienestar del universo encima de sus hombros, ¡Sólo eran adolescentes! ¿Cómo iban a estar preparados para algo tan real y cruel, cuando sus antiguas preocupaciones estaban alejadas de éste escenario? 

El enemigo, consciente de ésto, parecía no querer perder más tiempo con unos novatos y trajeron enemigos más que suficientes como para recuperar lo que no pudieron en tantos milenios.

Keith, por supuesto, primero muerto antes de permitir que todo ésto termine sin dar hasta su último aliento. Su león, Black, estaba de acuerdo con su postura inquebrantable y se lo transmitía con ronroneos repletos de orgullo. Su león podría ser el más grande y pesado de conducir de los demás, pero él no se trataba de ninguna damisela en peligro. Podía encargarse y salir de sus propios errores.

Cuchilla ya en la boca de Black, voló hábilmente entre las interminables naves que le rodeaban bajo la simple orden de derribarlo a él primero. Era simple, era instintivo. Si el líder caía, todos caerían con él. Inteligente y absolutamente molesto.

—Chicos, ¡Regresen a sus posiciones! ¡Tenemos que mantenernos todos juntos, así será más fácil derribarlos a todos! —habló firme y decidido por el intercomunicador.

Su radar le indicaba la posición del resto, los movimientos desesperados por seguramente encontrarse en un predicamento parecido al propio. Chasqueó con su lengua, sintiendo una molesta ansiedad que comenzaba a hacerle picar su piel. No podía quedarse allí, siendo una carnada inútil, cuando su equipo se encontraba en apuros. Debía estar allí para ellos, ayudarlos, salvarlos--

Un grito aterrorizado de advertencia retumbó en toda la cabina, uno que escuchó muy tarde.

De repente una nave chocó violentamente contra él, haciéndolo girar sin control hacia atrás por unos cortos segundos. No le costó estabilizarse, su experiencia en vuelo reaccionando más rápido que su habilidad de siquiera sentir pánico... Aún así, no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Frente a él ya estaba marchando la nave de nuevo, láseres disparando y dañando el blindaje cuando no alcanzaba a esquivarlo a tan corta distancia. Era insistente, no le quitaba el ojo de encima y al parecer había llamado a más refuerzos para aprovechar su estado más vulnerable.

Los ojos de Keith recorrían todo el panel de controles en búsqueda de alguna solución desesperada. Intentaba ir lo más rápido que pudiera para perderles el rastro pero **no** podía y se sentía como una completa vergüenza por no salir con una solución digna de alguien de su posición. Algo que demostrara su herencia, algo que sirviera, algo que le permita dejar de sentir cómo el aire no le llegaba a sus pulmones. Algo, algo, _algo_.

Su respiración se encontraba agitada. Su tensión lograba que comenzara a dolerle profundamente la cabeza, haciéndola retumbar. Más y más disparos acertaban contra Black, sintiéndolo protestar del dolor. No, no, _no_. A éste paso no lograría-- no _podría_\--.

Su visión se oscurecía a una velocidad alarmante. El aire le estaba fallando, no sentía que estuviera respirando. No sentía que sus pulmones estuvieran trabajando apropiadamente.

No sentía sus dedos, sus brazos-- **su** brazo. El dolor fantasma de lo perdido, de lo que ya no estaba, comenzaba a cegarlo.

La batalla desaparecía, pero los galra continuaban allí. El interior de su león se esfumaba, pero la oscuridad y el _dolor _regresaban más reales que nunca.

No. _No._ **_No--_**.

En el espacio no había sonido, no había manera de que Keith pudiera llegar a enterarse de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas cuando estaba más centrado en mirar hacia delante y no perderse a sí mismo por completo.

Lo que sí había, era la posibilidad de escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos y darse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo a pesar de no poder mirar más allá de sus recuerdos.

—¡¡ALÉJENSE DE ÉL!!

El grito se escuchó claro y firme dentro de su cabina, haciéndole detenerse en seco. Los latidos desbocados de su corazón fueron olvidados a favor de dejar atrás su pequeño ataque, pudiendo así voltearse.

Y entonces, un explosivo fulgor. Tan brillante que fue capaz de dejar enceguecido a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca.

Red estaba abalanzándose como si nada contra las naves que estuvieron siguiéndole el rastro, aprovechando la velocidad del mismo y la potencia que tenía (Nada que envidiarle al resto de los leones a pesar de su pequeño tamaño) para destrozarles el mecanismo antes de que siquiera pudieran darle otro rasguño más. Era un espectáculo: salvaje, brutal, instintivo. Incluso... Incluso desesperado por sus movimientos.

Capaz de hacerlo todo, capaz de _dejarlo_ todo.

Keith se quedó anonadado por unos instantes. Su respiración antes errática recobrando su normalidad, pero así también olvidándose de que esos no eran los únicos contra los que se había estado enfrentando.

Hasta que Red voló para colocarse frente a él, lanzando láseres de su boca contra las naves que querían tomarle desprevenido por su espalda.

Huh, okay.

—¿¡Quieres despabilarte un poco!? —una pantalla apareció a su costado, mostrando la imagen de un Lance sumamente enojado y que por poco y parecía hacerle un sermón con la mirada. Una mirada que expresaba muchísimos más sentimientos de lo que dejaba ver con sus palabras—, ¡Voy a terminar pensando que **yo** debería haber sido elegido por Black, no tú!

Keith, solo... No pudo evitarlo. No podía.

Una risa afloró al instante en su pecho. Liberadora, aliviada e incluso un poco histérica. Sus manos temblaban en el agarre casi de acero que mantenía en su león. No era el momento, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Lance no se daba una idea de lo mucho que le tranquilizaba el poder ver su rostro una vez más.

El cómo, aún sin que éste lo supiera, lo salvaba una vez más de su propia cabeza.

El gruñido desde el otro lado se hizo presente, claramente a Lance no le agradaba ni un poco su reacción. Sin embargo, al hundirse una vez más en el profundo océano expresivo que eran sus ojos, notó de regreso más de lo que Lance quería demostrar.

_Miedo._

—Keith... Te... Te encuentras bien ¿Verdad?

Su pregunta era tan clara como sus ojos.

—Emh, sí. Perfecto. Lo siento —se disculpó enseguida con un carraspeo. Una sonrisa suave apareció en su rostro para quedarse—. Mejor... Terminemos de una vez ¿Te parece? Los demás ya están cerca, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Su orgullo provenía en que, a pesar de la inexperiencia, su equipo era competente. Increíblemente hábil, incluso. Mucho más centrados que él mismo.

Vaya, y se suponía que era su líder. Debía mejorar mucho en eso.

—Es... nuestro turno ahora. Nosotros dos podemos con ésto, ¿_Verdad_, Lance?

En silencio, Lance asintió y movió a su león al instante detrás del suyo, dándole la espalda.

—Apuesto que puedo explotar el triple de naves que tú —dijo, su voz pasando del enfado y preocupación a lo más parecido a _diversión_ en su voz. Algo raro, sin lugar a dudas, pero completamente bienvenido para alejar el zumbido que quedó dentro de su cabeza—. Soy tan eficiente que puedo destruir una flota entera y aún así tu espalda quedará sin ni un mísero rasguño, _líder_.

La pantalla desapareció de su panel, era momento de enfocarse más si quería sentirse digno de su reciente posición como líder. Y, además, tampoco quería darle razones a Lance para que se quedara preocupado por él durante la siguiente semana.

La competencia que su mano derecha le había dado era un disfraz completamente falso para ocultar lo que a éstas alturas era nada más que obvio.

De todas maneras las ideas burdas de competencia no importaban en lo absoluto siendo que, luego de unos pocos minutos, ambos ya habían dejado éste reto detrás por el bien de sacar a su contrario de un apuro.

Cuidándose mutuamente, en compensa a todo ese tiempo donde no pudieron hacerlo.

═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que ya pasó una semana. La vida pasa rápido cuando tenés una semana entera de fechas patrias(?).
> 
> Éste cap es un poquito más corto que el anterior, pero es que éstos dos sirven más de introducción que de otra cosa. Espero que aún así les guste!!
> 
> Espero que les guste éste capítulo tanto como el anterior!! Agradezco mucho sus kudos y comentarios. No se olviden de darme de su validación que soy una humilde escritora que de eso vive <3 
> 
> Nos vemos la próxima semana!!!


	3. Lance • 2 Years Prior

═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══

Desde pequeño Lance supo que por más que se esforzara no encajaba particularmente en algún lado.

Su madre, tan dulce y comprensiva, siempre hizo lo mejor que pudo para consolar al pobre niño que nunca comprendía por qué, a diferencia de todos sus otros compañeros del colegio, no tenía ningún amigo.

No lo entendía, ¡no se consideraba un mal niño! Trataba de comportarse lo mejor que pudiera, obedecía las órdenes de sus profesoras y era un alumno con notas destacadas. Se le daba bien todo ese tema, el de obedecer y acatar órdenes de los demás. Lo que siempre tuvo complicaciones era el plano más... Humano de todo.

No sabía cómo tratar a la gente, y éstas personas siempre demostraron que no tenían ninguna intención de relacionarse con alguien como él. A Lance le gustaba la compañía, pero a cambio parecía que a la compañía no le gustaba su presencia.

Era aún muy joven cuando llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez simplemente nació para estar solo.

¿Todo ésto que estaba pasando en el Garrison? No era nada más que un reflejo de todo lo que había estado pasando desde su más tierna infancia. Si el resto no quería llevarse con él, ellos se lo perdían. No tenían la más remota idea de la maravilla de persona que dejaban pasar como si se tratara de nada.

No quitaba que, en el fondo, quería destacar. Estaba allí porque había sido su sueño más grande, el lugar donde creyó que **finalmente** iba a dejar de sentirse como un extraño más. Éste era su lugar, ésta era su momento de brillar. Bajo ese ideal, procuró arrasar con toda prueba que le colocaran en frente.

Después de todo, las estrellas siempre fueron su más cercana compañía. Aquellas que guardaban sus secretos, las penas que escondía dentro de su pecho. Cuando creía que era _demasiado _para su familia su infinidad estaba allí para recordarle que sin importar lo que estuviera pasando, ellas siempre le devolverán el brillo que él tanto quería alcanzar.

Creyó que estaba destinado para triunfar en el Garrison.

Terminó no siendo así, porque todo ese brillo de fantasías y atención soñada que deseó para sí mismo se lo terminó llevando alguien más. Alguien que, a sus ojos, no se lo merecía en lo absoluto.

Keith Kogane.

Lance no era alguien al cual le gustara _mucho_ hacerse enemigo de alguien, pero aquel tipo le sacaba de sus casillas simplemente por el mero hecho de respirar su mismo aire.

"El mejor piloto de su generación", "Uno de los mayores talentos que tuvieron en la academia", "Chico maravilla". Cada una de esas cosas que llegaba a escuchar hasta de sus profesores no hacían nada más que incrementar esa llama dentro suyo alimentada más que nada que por la pura envidia.

Él debería ser el que estuviera en su lugar. Él debería ser al que llenaran de halagos y palabras sobre lo **magnífico** que era. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Aislado del resto, tomado de nuevo como el bicho raro.

... No que él haya dado razones para que el resto quisiera acercarse.

Lance se aseguró de querer hacerle la vida imposible a Kogane, aunque fuera en la más mínima cosa. Podrían llamarle infantil por eso, pero cuando al final del día podía llegar a siquiera divisar un mínimo gesto de molestia por su presencia en vez de aquella expresión neutral y hasta _amable_ que se atrevía a tener con todo el mundo, Lance se sentía completamente en paz consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Nunca, nunca, _nada_ en su vida parecía ser suficiente.

Lance se tenía confianza en su habilidad para ser piloto. Sus maniobras podían llegar a ser admiradas por algunos de sus compañeros a pesar de que la mayoría susurraba hasta los peores insultos a sus espaldas, al igual que recibía las quejas de sus profesores por no adaptarse a lo que las consignas le pedían. Siempre teniendo que ir un paso más allá que le llegaba a ser imposible de alcanzar.

Sin embargo, cuando él se mataba tratando de hacer algo impresionante, Kogane aparecía con algo muchísimo mejor sin siquiera esforzarse. Cuando Lance intentaba conseguirse un par de amigos, como aquella muchacha-- _Allura, _que era la aclamada experta y cerebrito prodigio de su clase, su natural ineptitud social se metía en medio y simplemente no podía avanzar más allá de un par de incómodos saludos diarios.

Todo ésto dentro de una constante competencia contra aquel imbécil que _juraba_ que era igual de malo que él en el terreno social, pero por alguna razón los demás se sentían más atraídos por su encanto ¿¡Cuál!? ¡¡Sólo era una cara bonita más!!

Compartían muchas clases, ya habían pasado dos años viéndole la espalda, ¿Y acaso creen que alguna vez lo vio siendo una persona social decente? ¡En lo absoluto! Es más, ¡EL RESTO HABLABA Y LLENABA SUS SILENCIOS POR ÉL! ¿¡Qué clase de carisma era esa!? ¿¡Acaso se creía estatua!? ¿¡Cómo es que podía tener tantos grupos de amigos diferentes cuando no aportaba nada en ninguno!?

Con lo mucho que a Lance le gustaría formar parte de aunque fuera _uno _de ellos...

Uuuughhh.

Lo detestaba, lo detestaba. _Lo detestaba._

¿Por qué Kogane no sentía lo mismo? ¿Acaso se creía TAN bueno que hasta a él le pasaba por encima? ¿Ni siquiera lo veía como un reto? ¿O algo para pasar el tiempo? Era igual que el resto. No tenía absolutamente _nada_ de bueno. Solo era un maldito engreído.

Su fachada de santo bonachón no era nada más que eso, una máscara. Conocía bastante bien a los de su tipo.

Lance juraba que tenía una paciencia increíble, era su mayor virtud junto con su perseverancia y motivación propia. Pero habían veces que todo se acumulaba, y se acumulaba, _y se acumulaba aún más._

Hasta que simplemente **explotaba.**

Hoy era uno de esos días, pero de esos a los que se debían darle una medalla de oro por su determinación en querer arruinar todo cachito de felicidad que tuviera.

Un test del cual no se sentía seguro de haber respondido del todo bien a pesar de que pasó noches enteras sin dormir, gracias a que el desgraciado del profesor terminó preguntando sobre cosas que NO había avisado; una presentación de la cual no pudo siquiera depender de su equipo porque todos eran unos _inútiles_ que se olvidaban hasta del maldito HOLOGRAMA que contenían sus partes del trabajo (¿¡Quién se olvidaba de sus hologramas?! ¡¡Que no estaban en primaria!!)

Y por último, como si todo ésto hubiera sido poco, una simulación fallada. ¡Pero no era un simple fallo! ¡No se trataba de uno de esos errores tontos que luego todos tomarían como un gracioso recuerdo en el futuro! Al parecer uno de sus mecánicos había comido algo en mal estado y decidió que la mejor manera de solucionarlo era vomitando POR ENCIMA DE TODOS LOS PANELES.

Hermoso. Muy didáctico, muy realista.

Allí fue cuando Lance simplemente decidió mandar todo a la mierda. Ya saben: Tomar firmemente los controles de su nave, y hacerlos chocar directamente contra el primer meteorito que rodeaba Cerberos, ¡piruetas y risa maniática incluidas!

Su mecánico terminó de arrojar la poca comida que le quedaba en el estómago gracias a sus muy estupendas maniobras, ¡de nada, de nada! ¡Siempre era feliz de ayudar!

... Estaba cansado.

No quería nada de nadie. Solo... Quería descansar y olvidarse de todo por un día.

Olvidar sobre cómo nunca iba a poder superarlo. Olvidar como siempre era la sombra de alguien más. Destinado a poder ver a la gloria a tan sólo unos pocos metros de él, pero nunca alcanzarla.

Acaso... ¿Estaba mal? ¿Acaso todos ellos tenían razón?

¿Sólo era el chico raro al que evitar?

Estaba sentado en un rincón apartado del patio del instituto. Todos se encontraban con sus grupitos, felices y celebrando por otra semana terminada de exámenes finales y estrés finalmente liberado. Lance se sentía demasiado lejos de querer festejar. Temía ni siquiera haber alcanzado el segundo puesto ésta vez.

Si ver su nombre para siempre asociado al número dos le causaba un dolor horrible en el pecho, no quería saber cuando su nombre comience a estar por debajo del diez.

Pateó la máquina expendedora a su lado, sintiendo cómo la frustración hacía hervir su sangre. Un movimiento traicionero sin lugar a dudas siendo que la pobre le había dado su aún más pobre almuerzo. Pero hey, así era la vida. Injusta de principio a fin.

—¿Asumo que romper el simulador no fue suficiente?

Odiaba su vida por completo y cada mínimo segundo que pasaba se sentía al borde de querer tirarse por el primer precipicio que encontrara.

Frente a él no se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que _Kogane_ y, ¿saben qué es lo peor de todo? Ni siquiera sonaba como si se estuviera burlando. Al ver su rostro, parecía como si _en serio_ tuviera curiosidad y esa fuera una pregunta real. ¿Pero qué iba a saber él? El tipo éste era más confuso que una clase de física cuántica.

Lance había llegado a creer que el muchacho tenía mutismo selectivo o algo. Es decir, por algo no le había dirigido la palabra más allá de una sola vez en dos años de constantes piques en su contra. Por alguna razón que lo escuchara hablar más allá de una frase era en sí una proeza.

Y todo eso, ¿para ésto? ¿_Ésta _era su primera charla?

... Tal vez Kogane era el verdadero raro de la academia.

—Oh, sí, ¡por supuesto! ¡Soy una fiera violenta que no quiere nada más que destrozar todo a su paso! Si me dejas un bote de basura frente mío, lo romperé solo con mis puños.

Kogane se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, entrecerrando sus ojos al ladear su cabeza.

—Eso... Es... ¿Sarcasmo, verdad?

_Ugh_.

—Buen trabajo. ¿Esperas que te regale parte de mi puntaje para que quedes aún más en el primer puesto del ranking, genio?

Ahora Lance comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez el muchacho era un poco sordo, porque de lo contrario no entendía el por qué a pesar de su obvia hostilidad éste no demoró en ignorar toda mirada asesina que le lanzaba y optó por sentarse a su lado.

Tal vez era estúpido.

O suicida.

O todas las anteriores.

—No... No sueles ser así en clases —Kogane habló luego de un pesado silencio en el que se dedicó nada más que a odiarlo con la mirada. Éste no se la devolvía. Parecía mucho más interesado en ver sus manos como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía—. Es decir-- Supongo que es un poco como _tú_ pero nunca te vi tan...

—¿Te importa? —Lance no le dejó terminar, decididamente aburrido de lo que sea que éste quisiera decirle.

Entonces, Lance escuchó lo que nunca creyó ni se esperó que fuera una respuesta de su parte. Toda su postura insegura e incómoda anterior cambió, su mirada se levantó para mirarlo directamente. Mirarlo a _él._

—Sí, por algo te estoy hablando sobre ésto.

Kogane dijo con una simpleza que Lance encontró simplemente alienígena. Ni siquiera se inmutó por haber sido interrumpido con tanta bruteza. Habló como si se tratara de lo más obvio del universo.

La sorpresa se notó en su rostro por completo cuando se volteó de golpe para verle, intentando leer sin ningún resultado si se trataba de alguna broma o no. Por primera vez en todos los años que se conocían, Lance no encontró un comentario grosero con el que responder.

—¿Me vas a dejar...? Okay, de acuerdo —Kogane parecía tener un tiempo difícil armando las frases dentro de su cabeza y _wow_ si ésto no le confirmaba que Kogane era peor en algo que él. Un milagro—. Solo quería decir que... Me llamó la atención la manera en la que volaste hoy. Eres descuidado, pero nunca _tanto_. Tienes un estilo de vuelo particular, _se nota_ que viene solamente de ti. Pero eso que hiciste hoy... No es como tú. No parecías... _Libre_ como siempre luces cuando usas el simulador y das tus piruetas en el aire. Solo te veías... Encerrado. Supongo.

Lance se sintió despabilar de su enmudecimiento, volviendo a la realidad cuando las palabras de Kogane tomaron sentido. ¿En serio había escuchado todo eso o lo estaba soñando? Por si las dudas, se pellizcó en el brazo para comprobarlo.

Ouch, okay, no era un sueño.

¿Qué se suponía que debía siquiera decir al respecto...? ¿Por qué _Kogane_ de todas las personas le venía a decir algo sobre ésto? Como si le mirara, como si siquiera supiera de su existencia, como si reconociera su estilo en particular lo suficiente como para no tachar su actitud actual como: "Es Lance, es raro, ya está".

Kogane pareció incómodo por el silencio prolongado. Podía notarlo por la manera en la que jugaba con sus dedos de repente. Wow, para alguien que tenía a la gran mayoría del Instituto a sus pies, sí que parecía como un nerd de cualquier rincón.

Lance no le creía absolutamente nada de ésta supuesta faceta comprensiva y humanitaria.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, mullet?

Ahora _esa_ era la razón por la que Kogane comenzó a lucir ofendido.

Un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda. Tensión en la comisura de sus labios por el esfuerzo de no volver transformar su expresión a una molesta. Sus dedos detenían su jugueteo, tan rígidos como sus hombros.

Era las pequeñas, pero muy ruidosas, señales de la victoria.

—¿Mullet--? ¡No es--! ¡Sólo es lar--! —el tartamudeo interrumpió toda frase, ambas manos yendo directamente a tapar su nuca— ¡T-tú también tienes uno!

—Sep, pero a mí me queda muchísimo mejor. —respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ah, el glorioso momento en el que veía un trabajo bien hecho. La fachada tranquila de Kogane había logrado quebrarse y por unos instantes pudo verse una mirada molesta y exasperada en todo su esplendor. Le quedaba bien, se le hacía más real. Era el trato que estaba acostumbrado recibir.

Ésto se veía muchísimo más honesto que su supuesta preocupación.

Su compañía gruñó por lo bajo, tomándose un momento para presionar sus sienes con insistencia.

—Escucha-- _no_ sé qué idea tienes de mí. Sé que no te caigo bien a pesar de que _nunca_ hemos hablado, ¡pero no tiene que ser así! Somos... Somos pilotos. Estamos en la misma clase. No tendríamos que... No sé, ¿trabajar en equipo, siendo que seguramente en el futuro seamos compañeros en el ejército?

La expresión de Lance se amargó por completo.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza sobre su propio regazo, rasguñando la tela, las uñas enterrándose en sus palmas de una manera dolorosa que ignoraba. Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza. Cuando habló, su voz se encontraba sumergida en el más profundo veneno.

—Nunca en mi vida querría hacer equipo contigo.

El quiebre, ésta vez, fue visible.

Por unos instantes la determinación de Kogane flaqueó, sus ojos violetas bañados en duda. Sólo fue un vistazo, porque no le costó mucho volver a su postura firme y neutral. No le prestó importancia, continuó.

—Además, ¿para qué? ¿Para así mantener a raya a tu competencia a pesar de que sea, según tú y toda la academia, "inferior"? ¿Para asegurarte de que nunca pueda progresar? Porque eso me suena a algo que harías... —una pequeña pausa en la que le miró de arriba a abajo—. ¡Sep, definitivamente! Lo puedo ver en tooodo tu rostro.

Extrañeza. Los ojos ajenos se entrecerraron, intentando analizar algo que Lance estaba seguro que no estaba allí; por poco y escéptico de todo lo que había dicho.

—... En verdad... ¿Crees que soy un villano de alguna película?

La respuesta fue instantánea.

—Nah, ellos suelen caerme un poco mejor.

Silencio total.

Entonces, de repente, Kogane soltó una carcajada.

No encajaba en lo absoluto como respuesta de todo lo que le estaba intentando decir. Totalmente anticlimático, como si ésta hubiera sido nada más que una charla agradable. La rabia de Lance fue reemplazada por pura confusión.

—Tienes una imaginación muy... Eh... Activa. Pero no se acerca ni un poco a lo que quiero. —la mirada de Kogane había recuperado toda aquella determinación que podía ver normalmente en ellos.

No tenía sentido.

Lo estaba tratando como... Como literal _basura_ y seguía allí. Le estaba diciendo las peores cosas posibles y le demostraba que no le interesaba su presencia. La gente se alejaba de él por su lengua filosa y su poco tacto. Normalmente Lance se quedaba solo de nuevo a los segundos, luego de haber alejado a otra persona más de su vida. Normalmente, nadie le miraba de esa manera como si pudiera ser capaz de ver más allá de lo que aparentaba.

Le había-- Maldita sea, ¡Le había estado molestando desde que lo conoció! Tenía influencia allí dentro, ¿Por qué ni siquiera luchó para que lo echaran del Garrison? ¿Por qué ni siquiera le había lastimado aún? ¿Aunque fuera con palabras?

Las palabras eran lo que más lastimaba a Lance. Mucho más que cualquier herida física.

Había hecho todo ésto y-- ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué seguía allí?_

No le gustaba. No le gustaba andar por terreno desconocido.

—Lance —dijo, como si fueran amigos y tuviera derecho de decir su nombre. Como si todo ésto fuera _común_—. Eres un excelente piloto. Tienes personalidad y habilidad para manejar una nave como si se tratara de una parte más de ti mismo. Puedo sentir tu pasión apenas inicias la secuencia de despegue —y el desgraciado se atrevía a lucir _reminiscente_ al respecto—... Pero tienes tus fallos. No eres perfecto... Pero puedes ser aún mejor de lo que ya eres.

Lance se estaba sintiendo repentinamente aterrorizado. Nadie... Nadie le decía esas cosas. Nadie siquiera reconocía su valía, más allá de su familia. Por lo que había estado luchando durante todo éste tiempo, lo que anhelaba desde su más tierna infancia: Validación, reconocimiento. El saber que, a pesar de toda esa gente que querían verlo caer, alguien estaba allí para ofrecerle una mano y confiar en él.

Estaba allí porque quería que lo vieran, que supieran lo bueno que es y lo increíblemente talentoso que podría llegar a ser si tan solo le daban una oportunidad.

Nunca se imaginó que esa persona sería Kogane.

Una sonrisa que parecía simplemente _saber_ todo lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza se mostró en el rostro ajeno. Un brillo en su mirada, aquella que no se despegaba de él, aquella que le hacía sentir como que no tenía sentido ocultarle nada, porque él ya lo sabía.

Se sentía vulnerable bajo sus gentiles y determinados ojos.

—Por eso, quiero ayudarte a que todo tu potencial se vea. Quiero que el resto vea lo que yo veo en ti.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sí mismo soltó un chillido que consideró absolutamente embarazoso. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, odiando su reacción por completo.

La pequeña risa animada que Keith soltó por ésto logró que se sonrojara en vergüenza.

—No tenemos que competir entre nosotros —continuó como si no hubiera tenido suficiente—. Juntos, podemos ser mejores que todos los demás.

La mano pálida de Keith se estiró, un ofrecimiento. Una oferta. Una promesa que sólo necesitaba que dijera que sí.

Los ojos de Lance se encontraron abiertos como platos, incapaz de creer que todo ésto era real.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a Keith, con cada fibra de su ser.

Cuando decidió cerrar aquel acuerdo silencioso con un simple, pero significativo, apretón de manos, Lance sintió que el calor que hacía aquel día le quemaba la piel tanto como la mirada ajena lo hacía. El viento era tan fresco como aquella sonrisa que le prometía un mejor futuro.

El sol de la tarde eliminó toda sombra que los tapara, sólo dejándolos con la cercanía que nunca antes había experimentado. La barrera se había roto.

Lance no quiso pensar en cómo la esperanza que había estado perdiendo se alojaba de regreso en su pecho.

Si terminó aceptando su tutoría fue bajo la idea y motivación de que aprendería tanto de él que finalmente, luego de sacarle todos sus trucos y éste bajara la guardia al sentirse en confianza, le arrebataría aquel puesto número uno por el que tanto había luchado.

No existía ninguna otra razón detrás.

═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demoré un poquito y pido disculpas por eso! Pero me atrasé en corregir detallitos de éste capítulo. En compensación, es extra largo y creo que me quedó bonito uvu
> 
> Espero que les guste!! Y muchas gracias por leer, como siempre. Sus kudos y comentarios siempre son apreciados y me alegran el día <3


	4. Keith • 2 Months Later

═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══

Lance no era humano.

No-- No. Pensarlo de esa manera era demasiado cruel y no se asemejaba a la situación en sí: Lance no era **del todo** humano. Lo seguía siendo, solo que resultaba que tal vez no era tan humano como todos habían creído desde un principio que podría haberlo sido.

O mejor dicho y sin darle tantas vueltas, a pesar de que era algo a lo que a él aún le costaba asimilar del todo: Lance era mitad Galra.

Era difícil siquiera pensarlo. Lance. Mitad Galra. Él.

Tal vez podrían... Mirarle mal por su prejuicio, pero Lance no se asemejaba en lo absoluto en la imagen que sí mismo tenía de lo que eran. Los galra eran éstos aliens sedientos de sangre y violencia. Cegados de poder. Acostumbrados a tener la última palabra, y si no la tenían la creaban a base de fuerza bruta. Aquellos los cuales tuvo de cerca durante ese tortuoso año siendo su prisionero, las memorias aún demasiado fuertes como para evocarlas sin sentir cómo se apretaba su pecho del puro pánico.

Las torturas, tanto físicas como mentales, eran una cicatriz en él que no se irían nunca más.

Pero ésta organización, los Espada de Marmora, eran diferentes. Lo habían ayudado durante su tiempo como prisionero y le dieron esperanza cuando la había estado perdiendo inevitablemente ante el panorama de que esa era la nueva vida a la que estaba condenado hasta finalmente dar su último suspiro.

También fueron ellos los que ayudaron en la revelación de la identidad de su persona más cercana.

A pesar de que Keith quiso por sobre todas las cosas que hubiera sido de otra forma.

Las pruebas por las cuales le hicieron pasar fueron una tortura de ver y a Lance, que si bien era muy hábil combatiente, todos ellos lo superaban con creces. Lo dejaban malherido e incluso alucinando del puro cansancio. Su punto débil frente al combate cuerpo a cuerpo no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de los soldados mil veces más entrenados que un adolescente de diesiocho años. No era competencia, tampoco quisieron darle la oportunidad a que lo fuera.

Keith no se sintió capaz de soportarlo. Conocía a Lance. Lo conocía desde antes de que todo ésto ocurriera. Confiaba que el cuchillo, aquella daga por la cual parecían obsesionados e insistían en su robo, era algo que siempre tuvo consigo.

_—Entonces, ¿declaras que tu compañero contaba con esa arma entre sus manos desde antes de salir de su planeta? —cuestionaba Kolivan, líder de la organización, con una mirada penetrante sobre Kogane— ¿Estás dando tu palabra?_

_—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó, parado firme frente a un Lance que lucía demasiado shockeado como para reaccionar por su propia cuenta, si mismo sirviendo como una especie de protección hacia él— Confiaron en mí. Creyeron que valía lo suficiente como para ayudarme a escapar, ¿por qué traicionaría su confianza de ésta manera?_

Llegaba a ser intimidante la manera en la que aquella mirada carente de emoción y repleta de seriedad, era capaz de decir muchísimo más que lo que podía llegar a hacer en voz alta.

_—Nosotros también colocamos a nuestra familia por sobre el resto, Paladín Negro._

Sus declaraciones no eran suficiente para alcanzar la verdad que los Marmora tanto añoraban.

No podía aceptar su indiferencia. No quería bajar los brazos en su intento de proteger a Lance. Mucho menos cuando lo veía allí: Sufriendo en el suelo, su respiración errática y forzada. Insistió, una y otra vez, sobre lo que había visto en su tiempo juntos. Llegó a describir cómo ocurrió, cómo la vio, cómo todo lo que decía era verdad.

A pesar de que estuviera mintiendo completamente al respecto.

Kolivan no se equivocó en sus palabras. Keith haría lo que fuera con tal de tenerlo a salvo.

Fue así como todo terminó.

Su cabezaduría lo llevó a los interiores de la recámara, tan sagrada e importante, que ellos estuvieron evitándole el paso hasta que comenzaron a tener mayores complicaciones que un simple líder terco y sobreprotector.

Red, el león de Lance, parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con él. Podía sentirlo como si se tratara de su propio león, su enojo por el sufrimiento de su paladín resonando con su propia alma.

Keith aprovechó la primera distracción para burlar a los Marmora, los cuales se encontraban mucho más preocupados de su base siendo atacada por un poder más grande que el de todos ellos. Sus pasos apresurados lo llevaron hacia Lance.

Un Lance que, a pesar de que su primer instinto fue aferrarse a Keith como si creyera que iría a desaparecer si no lo hacía, a pesar de su apariencia completamente demacrada y la fuerza que ya comenzaba a fallarle que amenazaba con hacerle caer de no ser por su líder, seguía insistiendo que **tenía** que hacer todo ésto.

A pesar de que su mundo parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos, Lance insistía en mantenerse de pie y seguir hacia delante aunque cayera mil veces en el camino, ¿y no era ésta la mejor manera de describir su espíritu fiero y motivador?

Era la razón por la que Keith no pudo ser capaz de despegar sus ojos de él, ya hace tantos años atrás. En ésta ocasión, cuando aquella determinación se enfrentaba contra la preocupación del paladín negro, era un inconveniente.

Keith se negaba a apartarse de él. No quería volver a dejarlo solo. _No quería volver a fallarle._

Al parecer todo ésto le dolía más a él que al mismo Lance.

—_Tengo... Tengo que seguir._

Las palabras de Lance resonaban aún dentro de su cabeza. A pesar de que habían pasado horas desde aquello, Keith sentía el recuerdo en carne propia como si lo estuviera reviviendo una y otra vez. Podía sentir el agarre de acero de Lance en sus brazos, su normalmente ligero cuerpo ahora pesado contra el suyo, sus uñas enterradas en su piel con una intensidad que llegaba a doler...

—_Tengo... Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Nadie más lo hará por mí! —exclamaba, su voz baja y agitada—_ _A pesar de que me pisoteen mil veces... A pesar de que apenas tenga fuerzas para levantarme... Aunque tenga que estar aquí por __**días, **__la respuesta está aquí y se las arrancaré de las manos. ¡Sé lo que soy, y soy mejor que todos ellos!_

Eso era todo lo que había necesitado: Su determinación. Su seguridad ciega en la victoria, aquella que tenía desde que siquiera le dirigió la primera palabra, había reaccionado con aquella cuchilla y, con ello, le reveló la verdad.

Esa daga les pertenecía a ellos, a los galra, y por ende, Lance era uno de ellos.

Ellos dos no habían sido los únicos en sorprenderse.

Keith no se había dado cuenta antes, ciego en su ira por no poder hacer nada más que ser un observador de un espectáculo injusto, pero Kolivan no era sólo expresivo cuando intentaba amedrentar a una posible amenaza.

También lo era en su sorpresa. En aquella que existía ante la evidencia de algo que, hasta ese momento, creyó imposible.

_—No puede ser. Esa daga... —musitaba, mirada fija en Lance como si se tratara de un fantasma—... ¿Es de Thovvars...?_

Lance se encontró ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera a la espada en sus manos, oídos sordos hasta a sus propios comentarios. Keith decidió no profundizar en el tema que se notaba de tan solo ser mencionado que no era para nada simple.

Una revelación a la vez, por el bien de Lance y de su salud mental.

El regreso al castillo fue completamente silencioso. Dentro de la cabina de Red sólo pudo escucharse el constante zumbido del ambiente y oxígeno artificial, ni una palabra fue dicha por parte de ninguno de los dos.

No tenía que ser un experto social como para notar el significado de la mirada perdida de Lance. Esos ojos que no se apartaban de las estrellas, del espacio que ahora tenía un significado diferente al de hace años atrás.

Nadie comentó más allá de lo justo y necesario una vez llegaron al Castillo. Incluso Allura tuvo la consideración suficiente de no preguntar absolutamente todo detalle de la experiencia y eso, en palabras de Katie, podía llegar a considerarse un "milagro".

Seguramente habló con Allura antes de que llegaran. Tendrá que agradecerle cuando todo esté más tranquilo, y eso significaba decirle adiós a su última reserva de papitas fritas.

Fue un día agotador para todos, no solo para ambos, así que no le sorprendió que a tempranas horas ya no hubiera nadie rondando por los pasillos del castillo. Debido a la cantidad enorme de heridas que había recibido, Lance tuvo que haberse quedado por horas dentro del cryopod por su seguridad y para asegurarse de que no sufriera ninguna clase de secuela. Keith insistió que así sea.

Ya era demasiada la culpa que cargaba por sobre sus hombros por haber permitido que ésto pasara en primer lugar.

Estaban solos. Creía que era lo mejor, después de todo la comodidad de Lance con el resto del equipo no era total y menos en estas circunstancias. Necesitaba su propio espacio para asimilar toda la información, para indagar en ese pedazo de su identidad que no había quedado en claro hasta ahora.

Pero Keith también sabía que si lo dejaba solo con sus pensamientos, sólo se haría más daño del que seguramente ya se estaba haciendo.

—... Puedo caminar solo, ¿sabes?

Gruñó Lance por lo bajo, sus pisadas siendo pesadas contra el duro piso bajo sus pies. No engañaba a nadie, estaba seguro que ni siquiera a sí mismo.

—Adam dijo que necesitarías más tiempo allí dentro si querías recuperarte por completo. Te trataron como una bolsa de arena, y debes agradecer que no te obligué a volver a entrar al cryopod por dos horas más.

Y sí mismo a veces pecaba de corta paciencia cuando sobre Lance y su bienestar se refería.

Keith le estaba ayudando a caminar. Los cryopods eran una tecnología asombrosa, pero pedir una recuperación completa y sin un mínimo de secuelas era pedir demasiado. Las heridas ya no se encontraban en su cuerpo, pero algunos dolores perduraban como si éstas aún se encontraran al aire libre.

Un brazo de Lance por encima de su hombro, una mano propia alrededor de su cintura para afirmarlo. Keith lo guiaba a paso lento, pero seguro, por los pasillos con destino a la habitación del paladín rojo. Entre tanta información nueva y sentido de extrañeza hasta consigo mismo, Keith creía que necesitaba volver a lo más cercano que ahora tenía a su hogar.

Ese hogar en el que se había criado bajo la idea de que las estrellas y el espacio infinito estaban más lejos que dentro suyo.

Lance estuvo en silencio por unos largos segundos, notoriamente incómodo.

—Shiro... —_oh. _Sí. Sabía en lo que estaba pensando—. Él... ¿Cómo está?

—El rey no te odia, Lance. —sentenció al instante.

Podía ver su mueca para nada convencida sin siquiera tener la necesidad de verle directamente. Soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Es... Difícil de asumir. Pero nada más allá de eso. No te preocupes, si quieres podrás hablarlo con él luego de que hayamos descansado.

El bufido que Lance soltó tenía menos de gracia y más de rabia contenida.

—Ah, sí, ¡excelente idea como siempre, líder! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle? ¿Eh? ¿Algo como: "¡Ah, Shiro, lo siento por ser mitad-lo-que-mató-a-todo-tu-planeta!"? De seguro que se lo toma de maravilla, dejaremos nuestras diferencias a un lado y me invitará a un té espacial con galletas. Maravilloso.

—Lance...

—_Keith_ —su tono de voz salió pesado y al borde de querer armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Al segundo que se dio cuenta de ésto, se tomó unos momentos para respirar y poder tranquilizarse—. Solo... No me siento bien hablando con el Rey sobre ésto. Menos porque... Agh, _sé_ que me va a decir que no es mi culpa —su fuego fue apagándose, la resignación y tristeza que se escondía detrás de toda esa rabia finalmente comenzaba a hacer acto de aparición—. No lo entiendo... Si estuviera en su lugar, me odiaría. Siento... Siento que sería lo justo, ¿no es así? ¿No es lo que todos esperan que pase?

Odiaba tener que escuchar a Lance hablar de esa manera sobre sí mismo. Keith sabía, conocía al derecho y al revés toda esa profunda inseguridad y auto-desprecio que Lance se guardaba por haber estado dentro de un mundo donde nunca había sido aceptado. Mitad alíen o no, esa clase de cosas te dejan con una marca difícil de eliminar.

Odiaba que creyera que el desprecio ajeno sólo por existir y ser él era la norma.

Pero más que odio hacia Lance, era odio hacia toda persona que le hizo creer que ésto era lo que merecía.

—... Y tú —Lance continuó, mirada pegada en el suelo—. Tú... También sufriste bajo la mano de los galra... ¿Por qué...?

—Estás pensando demasiado. —sentenció al instante, voz suave a pesar de lo autoritaria.

No tenía que terminar la frase. Sabía lo que quería decir.

No era la primera vez que Lance le preguntaba por qué no lo odiaba como todos en su vida lo habían hecho, pero eso no quitaba el dolor que hacía presión contra su pecho como si ésta fuera la primera vez que se lo cuestionaba.

¿Cómo es que alguien que siempre luchó para que el resto reconociera su valía, fuera tan ciego de todo lo maravilloso que era?

—No fuiste tú el que destruyó Altea, ni fuiste tú el que me encerró en una celda —dijo, convicción en su voz—. Lo que sí eres, es el paladín que está trabajando en traer de regreso la paz que se perdió.

Lo notaba, Lance era totalmente capaz de seguir soltando los pensamientos pesados que pasaban por su cabeza cual enorme catarata. Pero si opinaba algo al respecto sobre lo que dijo, no volvió a decir ni una palabra.

En silencio llegaron a la habitación del paladín rojo.

Con cuidado lo guió hasta su cama, pero antes de que pudiera acomodarlo de manera apropiada, Lance se soltó de su agarre. Cayó de golpe en el colchón con un suspiro de alivio que se le escapó al instante. No se tiene consciencia cuando están en animación suspendida, pero eso no quitaba que estar tanto tiempo en una sola posición dejaba los músculos adoloridos. Pequeños defectos.

Keith se sentó a su lado sin siquiera preguntárselo. Era algo que ya estaba asumido. Se negaba a irse en estas circunstancias, en especial cuando la cabeza de Lance le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Sorprendentemente ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse en romper el silencio.

—Soy adoptado, ¿te lo dije alguna vez?

Keith ladeó su mirada hacia él. Una obviedad más enorme no existía, pero no acotó al respecto. Era un inicio, tenía que darle su tiempo para armar sentido a aquellas frases escurridizas que se negaban a explicar sus sentimientos.

Lance era complicado, pero Keith también lo era.

Sus complicaciones, sus propias dudas sobre la vida, a veces eran capaces de coincidir, y como resultado lograban entenderse mejor con ayuda del otro. Un rompecabezas que antes no tenían idea de que le faltaba sus piezas más vitales.

Keith estiró su mano, aquella que aún podía considerarse como humana, y la posó sobre el hombro ajeno. Una pequeña muestra de contención y apoyo.

—Era... Era algo que sospeché desde siempre. De alguna manera... Siempre supe que no pertenecía a mi supuesta familia. Así como... Muy en el fondo, ¿sabes? ¡Y es tonto! Porque me parezco bastante a mis hermanos, pero de alguna manera... No sentía que era donde debía estar. Como que yo... Siempre tuve que haber estado en otro lugar. No allí. No con ellos.

La mirada de Lance estaba pegada en el suelo. Lentamente comenzó a subir sus piernas al borde de la cama, enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Quería escapar de cualquier rastro de la vista detallista de su líder. Como si... Como si de ésta manera, lo que fuera que pudiera recibir como reacción no fuera a afectarle.

Como si creyera que Keith fuera capaz de verle de otra forma que no fuera el cariño que existía allí desde el primer día.

—Antes de viajar para ir al Garrison... Antes de alejarme de ellos por los años que me tomara instruirme allí, no pude evitarlo. Esperé un momento en el que mamá no estuviera sola y... Se lo pregunté. Así nada más. Sin anestesia: "¿Mamá, soy adoptado?" Y ella... Ella no pudo decirme que no.

El momento en el que su voz se quebraba era tan claro como el ligero temblor que comenzó a esparcirse por su cuerpo. Keith tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no demostrar cómo eso le encogía el corazón.

—... Solo me dijo que me encontró allí, por mi cuenta, envuelto como si a pesar de que me habían abandonado, nunca quisieron eso para mí. Estaba yo y... Y ésto.

De su cinturón, con la costumbre del tiempo que se pasó realizando el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, sacó la daga que había comenzado todo ésto. La cabeza de Lance se levantó un poquito de su posición inicial, nada más que para ver cómo aquel brillante filo le devolvía su mirada cansada.

Un brillo que antes era reconfortante, seguro y conocido, ahora se trataba nada más que de una burla que estuvo escondida bajo sus propias narices.

—S-solo... Solo éste pedazo de mierda y nada más. ¿Ella qué iba a saber que era algo alíen? ¿**Yo** qué iba a saber que se trataba de algo galra? ¿¡C-cómo se supone que se me hubiera siquiera pasado por la cabeza que ahora **yo** formo parte del enemigo!? _¿¡Cómo--!?_

Ocurrió lo inevitable. Su voz terminó por quebrarse, sus murallas terminaron de destrozarse.

Volvió a enterrarse en el refugio de sus piernas, arrojando aquella daga al suelo como si no se tratara nada más que de basura pura. Una vez las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no había manera de que se detuvieran. Su llanto era resquebrajado, lleno de angustia y de preguntas que tuvo durante toda su vida, ahora enlazadas nada más que con una simple palabra.

No existía la tranquilidad al descubrir lo que en verdad era. No había nada de lo que alegrarse cuando te enteras de que tu sangre posee restos de civilizaciones enteras en ella.

Era la segunda vez que Lance lloraba así frente a él. Seguía siendo tan doloroso como la primera.

El impulso de Keith reaccionó más fuerte que sus pensamientos sobre cómo debería darle espacio y cómo era lo mejor dejarlo descargarse a su gusto. Nada de ésto era verdad, ninguna de sus lecciones sociales podrían aplicarse frente a alguien que parecía sufrir como Lance lo hacía. No podía ser así de frío y racional y darle la espalda, no con él.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo con la firmeza que ahora éste necesitaba. Todo a su alrededor se encontraba en un constante cambio, pero lo que sí quería asegurarle es que siempre estaría allí para él.

Cambiado, roto en muchos rincones que aún temía mostrarle, pero irremediablemente suyo.

De a poco Lance fue rompiendo su postura tensa y a la defensiva. Se dejó desarmar contra él mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el hombro en el cual había enterrado su rostro. El frío húmedo podía sentirlo en la tela, pero aquel "sentir" se perdía contra su brazo mecánico.

Los brazos del contrario rodearon su espalda, aferrándose a su ropa como si ésta se tratara de su pilar en tierra. Aquel que estaba presente, real, y mucho más insistente que los susurros de auto-desprecio que tapaban sus oídos.

Con cuidado, como si no quisiera llegar a asustarlo, comenzó a darle leves caricias a sus cabellos. Caricias que se deslizaban por su cuello y terminaban en su espalda, deteniéndose unos momentos para volver a subir y empezar de nuevo el recorrido.

—... Lance —murmuró—. Lance, mírame.

Sus gruñidos eran una clara señal de que no se sentía muy bien como para obedecer aquella orden. Aún así, a pesar de que claramente le costó, de a poco fue separándose de él. Muy poco, sólo lo suficiente como para poder ver la determinación siempre existente en los ojos del paladín negro.

—Escúchame. Esa daga... Esa daga te la dio tu madre, ¿verdad? Es lo que más te tiene conectado a ella en éstos momentos. Es su recuerdo. Es lo que te une a ella y a tu familia. Por algo... Por algo la tuviste contigo todo éste tiempo.

Demoró unos segundos, pero Lance terminó asintiendo.

—Y tú... Tú amas a tu familia, ¿no es así?

Ésta vez asintió con mayor decisión.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?

Keith se atrevió a esbozar una muy leve sonrisa, tentadora y contagiosa, que intentaba alejar esa nube gris sobre Lance. Las caricias consoladoras en su espalda se detuvieron para trasladar ambas manos al rostro ajeno, sus pulgares alejando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por su rostro.

Lance observaba, ojos abiertos ampliamente y brillantes.

No se encontraban así sólo por el llanto anterior.

—Aunque no seas su hijo biológico... Aunque seas de otro lugar **muy** lejano, con ellos has estado toda tu vida. Ellos son los que te quisieron a pesar de todo y decidieron hacerte parte de su vida como si aquello no importara porque, ¿sabes qué? **No** importa —su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Para ellos, solo eres Lance. No eres el mitad alíen, no eres ese pobre niño que abandonaron, no eres nada de eso a sus ojos...

La cercanía entre los dos era común, era natural. No existía cuestionamientos, sólo ocurría. No existía un "por qué" o una observación sobre "quién" con lo comenzó. Cual magnetismo irresistible, despacio como si quisieran una última comprobación de que el permiso silencioso se encontraba establecido, se acercaron lentamente hasta reposar sus frentes con una tranquilidad que denotaba familiaridad.

Keith, aunque pudiera llegar a parecerlo, no era un experto en Lance. El muchacho podía llegar a ser tan salvaje e impredecible como un tornado. Y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, era una caja de sorpresas cuando se lo proponía.

Pero éste gesto, ésta cercanía, era un terreno conocido.

—... Solo eres Lance. Paladín rojo de Voltron, hijo mimado de una familia que te adora, amigo y la voz de la razón de un equipo que te necesita... Mi mano derecha... —pudo escuchar un pequeño sonidito avergonzado por parte del contrario. De sus favoritos—. La persona por la cual daría mi vida.

Lo único que no le gustaba de toda la situación es que no habían prendido las luces. La pequeña ventana que daba al espacio era la única iluminación que tenían y no podía ver qué clase de expresión podía tener, ni siquiera a una distancia tan corta. A pesar de lo brillantes que podían ser, las estrellas no eran una buena fuente de luz (en especial si querías conservar el poder _ver_ en si)

El silencio se prolongó más de lo esperado.

Unos segundos más pasaron en los que Keith inevitablemente pensó que había dicho algo malo, hasta que Lance habló. Bajo, íntimo, y cómplice.

—... A mí no me engañas. Estuviste armando ese discurso mientras andaba inconsciente. Es **imposible **que **tú** hayas improvisado todo eso.

_Okay._

¡Y él que había estado hablando del Impredecible Lance! (le tenía un nombre especial y todo), éste finalmente se dignaba de hacer acto de aparición. Ese no era el tipo de respuesta que se había esperado para _nada._

Arrancado a la fuerza de su zona segura, Keith se sintió como si lo hubieran sorprendido con las manos en la masa. Su expresión, tan honesta como siempre, lo delató por completo.

—Eh... Bueno... ¿Tal vez...?

Lance soltó una carcajada, débil y cortita pero de buena gana.

Un sonido hermoso.

—¡Lo sabía! No eres NI LA MITAD de bueno con las palabras, ¡apestas!

En un movimiento sorpresivo, Lance terminó rodeando a Keith por el cuello para arrojarlo con él sobre el amplio colchón. Las pequeñas risas se multiplicaron, incapaces de detenerse ahora que habían encontrado su salida. Reía y se movía cual niño, tirando de Keith una y otra vez al colchón mientras tomaba una de sus almohadas y comenzaba a golpearle con ellas.

Era obvio que Keith no se iba a quedar atrás, ¿por qué lo haría?

No demoró en seguirle el juego. Tomando la almohada con la que Lance le atacaba, comenzó a luchar por la posesión del arma mortal entre forcejeo y forcejeo digno de luchador de wrestling. El ganador se deleitaba con ataques efusivos, despreocupados del desorden y de todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Olvidándose, aunque fuera por unos pocos momentos, de la guerra que los esperaba fuera de éstas cuatro paredes.

Toda aquella tensión, esa tristeza que perturbaba el profundo azul de los ojos ajenos, ya había desaparecido. Con eso Keith podía sentirse más que satisfecho.

El agotamiento terminó con su enfrentamiento. Sábanas enredadas en las piernas de ambos, cabellos desordenados y mejillas arreboladas por las risas incontrolables. Pechos que subían y bajaban con rapidez, tan cansados como si hubieran pasado todo el día entrenando.

Uno al lado del otro, estirados a lo largo del colchón y mirándose como si, a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, su contrario fuera esa luz que les faltaba.

Un pequeño movimiento se sintió sobre las sábanas. Tan cuidadoso que chocaba con todo el resto de él que no lo era en lo absoluto.

Lance estiró su mano para tirarle de la manga de su chaleco, así llamando su atención aunque no había sido necesario porque, ¿a quién más querría Keith ver? Éste cuarto podría estar repleto de personas y sus ojos sólo buscarían su figura.

Un recorrido suave y tentativo por sobre su piel pálida, del tipo que llegaba a dar cosquillas. Lentamente, sus dedos tantearon cada vez más y más abajo, hasta que pudo sentir el efímero roce de sus dígitos contra su propia palma.

Habló, con una voz curiosamente tímida.

—¿Quédate?

Ésta vez, era el turno de Keith de soltar una pequeña risa repleta de afecto.

Decidió que era su turno de tomar la iniciativa, y entrelazó la mano ajena con la propia.

— Para siempre.

═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra semana, otro dolar(??) 
> 
> Creo que voy a comenzar a publicar las actualizaciones en el fin de semana que es como mejor me manejo respecto a mis propios bloqueos y demás cuestiones de la vida. Un pequeño aviso nada más! 
> 
> Y espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Si leyeron mis otros fics notarán que amo escribir hurt/comfort así que la pasé de puta madre editando detalles de éste capítulo(?) 
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene! <3 <3


End file.
